Embodiments disclosed herein relate to latexes used in the manufacture of toner particles. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to processes and compositions used for integrating optionally modified colorants into the matrix of polymer particles in a latex.
Colorants, such as dyes and pigments, employed in toner particle synthesis are typically added during the aggregation and coalescence (EA/coalescence) of a latex comprising toner particles. Natural pigments, such as indigo, are potentially useful colorants but are often difficult to disperse due to their large particle size and lack of functionality. These characteristics may also make dispersant attachment to the pigment particle challenging.